harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:76.214.52.217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SmudgyHollz page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philered (Talk) 16:33, June 13, 2010 I'M BACK! Hey! Scarletmoon579 here, back from camp with important news: For some reason you got a new IP code/address/whatever. --Scarletmoon579 21:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots You probably already did before I even decided to be stupid and state the obvious. --Scarletmoon579 14:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots idk idk havent really thought about it but youre right!!!!!!! maybe he went to camp or something, like scarlet. NTW- who added the quidditch player thingy on the main thingy and i love this quote- wake up in the morning feel like going back to sleep! dont we all! RE: Philered....? Hmm.... maybe he's grounded, or on vacation, or somewhere where he has no internet access. I think I've seen him on HPW, lately, but I don't have the best of a memory....--peace~ love~ tater tots 01:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!!! 1 dont care tht ur ovr excited! but on friday i did 2 edits then i was banned from the computer for being rude for all of friday. the yesterday and this morning i slept over at ma mates, Alex, house! soz bout makin u lonely! and chapter 10 is in progess , just keep changing the story line but ur defintly still in it! [[User:Philered|'philered']] 13:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) NICE! look's like you'll be hitting 500 edits before me...--peace~ love~ tater tots 20:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) you decide.... Okay. I realized that the article for Laura Trelawney has no magical skills and abilities, so can you fill out what you think your skills should be? --peace~ love~ tater tots 00:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:category Probbaly will now. thks 4 the idea. oh a btw ur not a minor character/character seeing bit more of now..... ur a main character! Code link to my old account Kingdom Keepers OMG you like KK? I haven't met another fan ever. Did you read the third book? It came out in April. He's gonna write a fourth and a fifth and maybe a sixth and then he might write shorter books about the characters individually. And they're thinking of making a movie! Have you read Peter and the Starcatchers? It is so hilarious, and one of the authors is Ridley Pearson. Peter and the Starcatchers Yeah, I've read all four. I still support Pelly (Peter/Molly) even though Molly grew up. And did you know...(drumroll please) they're working on a fifth one! The working title is Bridge to Neverland (I'm guessing it's Peter and the Bridge to Neverland). I sent a message to Ridley Pearson saying that the sixth one should be their take on Peter Pan! Wouldn't it be awesome if they did it? Kingdom Keepers Three is called Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow. Spoiler alert: They turn Amanda and Jez into DHIs! End of spoiler alert. Have you read The Sisters Grimm? It is even funnier than Peter and the Starcatchers (yeah, it's possible). Please read it - you will love it! Hermione524 15:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:WHAT U SED well the userboxes have been created and they are FAN-TASTIC!!! HA-HA ask me if u want one created and i'll do it. and chapter 10 well........... i keep changing ideas it so annoying but it's gonna be up today at some point! PEACE OUT Philered 07:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) OKEY DOKEY WILL DO! here! Philered 16:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Chap 10 is posted.KK Philered 18:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) laura, idk if you noticed, but here's some good news.... A few things I noticed #you are the most likely person to be elected head girl, me being least likely #you have over 600 edits, and i can't count them. So, i'm gonna make the forum already, i'll be a bit busy. --peace~ love~ tater tots 00:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) weasley approved!!!! hey! what do you type in for the weasley approved userbox? --peace~ love~ tater tots 13:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah...i'm pretty sure that i'll screw it up if I do it. so you can --peace~ love~ tater tots 18:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! --peace~ love~ tater tots 20:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) re:i dont know if it matters you pronuce Philered like Phil-e-red and i think it'll be a bit unfair if you can run for Head Girl and prefect think its one or the other but as your the only 1 running 4 prefect you'd probbaly win a secure spot! Philered 07:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) okay.... the truth is... i can't decide wether to vote for you or aajf! i will make my decision soon.--Maybe a tater tot addict 14:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! --Maybe a tater tot addict 19:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:haha It is good i have done a fanfiction of my own (its a dwarf! but u could of guess that!) on my userpage there! if u want i can include Lorae or prissy princess or hawk-eyes if u want (what there the same person oh!) Anyway please edit more of your fanfiction! Is it your dream to live in britain? that is a nice dream cause its one of those ones where its not too impossible! bye for now! Pig fan waz here! 20:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) KINGDOM KEEPERS 4!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, they're definetely making a KK4. It'll come out on April 5, 2011! That's only...eight months and five days away. Phooey. Can't they write faster than that? RE: me i'll work on it!!!! it might look a little different, i'll warn you of that. --Maybe a tater tot addict 21:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) LAURA THE ELF QUEEN? i made this pic as a just-for-fun project: --Maybe a tater tot addict 11:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ummmm........ let me think for a sec.......... i dont think so, except for when draco goes.... "what? what the h*** is this you expect me to sing about her!!!!!! DON CARE ABOUT HER!!!!" If you cant watch it thats totally OK, as long as you pass on the message! aliceandjasperforever peopls (send me an owl, no howlers or ill bite!) 20:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Princess Bride! I luv the princess bride movie! i just saw it yesterday...for about the tenth or hundredth time! and did you see the movie flipped by the same director? it just came out a couple weeks ago. another good quote, "I switched the glasses while you weren't looking! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha -" (falls over dead) and also "Bye! See you! Go defeat Humperdink! You think it'll work? It'll take a miracle." I'm too lazy to put in individual quotes. Did you even see what I said about KK4? Hermione524 19:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) for myself... my old account has 365 edits!! so you don't need to continue to re-look it up every time you want to count! Vandalism Laura, I really don't think it was you that did this, but somebody has vandalized Peanutbutterpotterpuppetpals123's user page. I traced it back to your IP address. Can you please explain this? --Scarlet Lovegood (ravenclaw and completely scene) 21:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) re:scorpious well, i couldn't find one, because when I tryed to make the link from lilly potter and the return of some crappy peoples, it said that the page scorpious malfoy does not exsist. sorry for the confusion! aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 22:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) this account! on this account, i have 1,529 edits! HAH! BEAT THAT HERMY!!!!!!!!! a little something from my story on ffn You're one of the characters in my story on FanFiction, and here's the picture I chose to represent your character. http://i297.photobucket.com/albums/mm238/Kaboom-Deidara/Anime%20Girls/untitled.jpg Cool, no? -my hate for the world runs deep 01:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) a little something from my story on ffn You're one of the characters in my story on FanFiction, and here's the picture I chose to represent your character. http://i297.photobucket.com/albums/mm238/Kaboom-Deidara/Anime%20Girls/untitled.jpg Cool, no? -Scarletmoon579